


an evening to remember

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Mei swallows, presses herself a little closer to Kiana's side. She contemplates telling her, gushing about the idea of making Kiana's wedding kimono herself, of helping her pin the obi in place, of helping her with her unruly hair, putting flowers as blue as her eyes in it.The world they live in doesn't allow such things, but still Mei dreams, because they do say hope dies last.





	an evening to remember

"Mei-senpai? Mei?"

Mei blinks, eyes focusing back on Kiana, who's now hovering right in front of her, her brows scrunched together with concern.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I must've gotten lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay! I try not to do that since it hurts, so maybe you shouldn't either," Kiana muses, and Mei is inclined to laugh.

The dorm roof is empty save for the two of them and the single jay sitting on the railing and eyeing a spilled bit of rice on the ground and them with equal amounts apprehension. The whole campus is relatively quiet, the sun slowly setting on the horizon and classes long since over.

They've agreed to go to the roof after lunch, and somehow it had stretched until the evening. That's how it always is with Kiana. A five minute break will end up as a full day cat nap, and even a simple date will end up as a calm day spent sitting together.

Kiana takes every single outing like this for a date, and Mei doesn't have it in herself to argue. Her ideas of dates are a bit different, things they couldn't do on the campus even if they wanted. And since they can't go to a café and ask the waiter for a double straw for their chocolate shake, they have to settle for drinking it from the same bottle sitting between them on the concrete instead of a fancy table.

But really, Mei wouldn't change it for anything.

Kiana's simple presence can change even the dull rooftop to the café itself. Or at least in the feeling. Of course it's not the same, but Mei feels like it might even be better this way. After all, there are no prying eyes to judge when she leans over and rests her head on Kiana's shoulder, pressing a fleeting kiss to the skin there.

"I like these thoughts though," she tells her, closing her eyes again. The scene emerges once more, just as clear as it had been.

She's sure Himeko would laugh at her little fantasy if she shared, but what girl doesn't dream of their wedding day, of the dresses and decorations, of their spouse waiting for them at the altar?

Kiana hums, oblivious to the contents of Mei's mind. "What are they, then? I'm super curious now!"

Mei swallows, presses herself a little closer to Kiana's side. She contemplates telling her, gushing about the idea of making Kiana's wedding kimono herself, of helping her pin the obi in place, of helping her with her unruly hair, putting flowers as blue as her eyes in it.

The world they live in doesn't allow such things, but still Mei dreams, because they do say hope dies last. And she would like to spend the rest of her life alongside this extravagant, outgoing girl that saved said life more than once. Fifty more years, or even day or two, she wants everyone to know she belongs to this girl until her last breath.

She reaches into her bag and unzips an inside pocket, pulling out a tiny sateen sack. Her thumb traces along the soft fabric and she turns it around inside her palm. She knows Kiana is watching it as hard as she herself is, and that knowledge makes her hand shake just the barest amount.

"Kiana…" She swallows again, clutching the satchel like it could safe her from the sudden tightness in her throat. "I keep thinking about the future… And one day, I think… I think I'd like us to get married, for real, if… if we can. If you'd like that, I mean…"

She almost chokes on the words, but she isn't sure why. It's not like she doubts Kiana's love for her - how could she ever, ever do that? Kiana does nothing but make her feel like the world belongs in the palm of her hand, like she could do anything and everything - but she remembers Himeko's words from when they'd once stumbled onto the topic of love and marriage.

Himeko made it more than obvious that she didn't believe in such a thing as 'true love', and when Mei made the mistake of asking Himeko if she had ever thought about marrying someone, she had the misfortune of listening to an entire rant of how marriage is an old concept, binding and dumb, and how it doesn't even fit into the world they live in now. Valkyries don't get married, that's dumb.

Except they do, Mei knows they do. Even Kiana's mother had been a Valkyrie and had gotten married, so why would it be any different for them? She didn't, doesn't believe a single word she had heard from Himeko, but she can't help fearing that maybe, just maybe Kiana thinks the same.

"Here," she forces out, pressing the small satchel into Kiana's hand and clasping both of hers in her lap to hide how hard they'd started shaking.

Kiana pulls the string and opens the satchel with kid-like wonder, reaching inside and pulling out the content with a couple fingers. They both freeze when the fading sunlight hits the metal surface, a few small zircons glittering in their respective places along the rim.

"Mei…" Kiana breathes next to her ear, turning the ring over and over, looking it over from every single possible angle. The silver shines back at them giddily, polished and unscratched.

Mei wants to open her mouth and say something, drawing a blank at Kiana's unusual lack of an answer, but Kiana says, "Oh, hold on!" and jumps for her own bag.

Mei cranes her neck to look, confused and just a little bit scared. There's an impossibly wide smile on Kiana's lips when she pulls out a small box, presenting it toward Mei like the greatest treasure.

"I can't believe you got to ask me first!" she exclaims, a pout obvious in her tone even if her smile doesn't wane in the slightest. She cracks the box open and in it sits another ring, a simple band of silver and gold twined together in a loop. There's delicate little engravings along the outer edge, a border of what appears to be swirls, merging together all along the visible part of the ring.

"Kiana… is this…?"

Kiana takes the ring out, careful as one can be and takes Mei's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it while she slides the ring onto Mei's pale ring finger.

"Will you marry me, Mei?"

A sound leaves Mei's lips, some quiet combination of a sob and a cry, and it dies as soon as it does. "Yes! Yes yes yes!" There's tears prickling at her eyes, and Kiana's hand is up there already, wiping them with a touch softer than silk.

Mei clutches her hand, the one that's still holding hers too, and she takes the ring she had brought, sliding it home onto it. Her lips press against Kiana's knuckles, a soft kiss that sends a shiver up her spine.

"What about you? Will you marry me too?" Mei asks, more than a little desperately as she looks at Kiana, holding her hand like a lifeline.

Kiana laughs and tugs her forward against her chest, enveloping Mei's whole frame within her arms. "Of course I will!"

It might've been a stupid worry in the back of her mind, but hearing those words, Mei relaxes completely, slumping against Kiana like a sack of potatoes. She might be crying, but neither of them comments on it.

After all, Kiana might be crying a little too.

**Author's Note:**

> its what they deserve


End file.
